Bloody Mysterys
by GeekyLeviLover666
Summary: This story is about Draco and Hermione end up finding feelings for each other, Ron freaks out and disappears and then later is found in coma. No one knows how it happened but then more people end up found that way until one was found dead! The question is... Who's behind it all?. (DracoXHermione, XDramioneX)
1. And it All Begins

One day, Hermione, Harry and Ron were just walking around outside on a beautiful winter afternoon. They were just chatting, watching the shrieking shack when all of a sudden Malfoy falls flat on his face into the snow from a hill! He was spying on them, but for Hermione's luck he landed right on top of her. "Owe! Hey what's your problem?!" says Hermione trying to sit up in the snow.

"I fell alright!" Yells Draco staring Hermione straight in the eyes. Hermione stares back with an awkward look, but then her face lightens with a cute, small smile. Ron and Harry run over and help Hermione up. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?!" Says Ron almost yelling. "Alright that's enough Ronald!" Hermione Yells at Ron in a very defensive tone.

"Hey it was only an accident Weasley! No need to get your balls in a bundle" Says Malfoy almost sounding if he was trying to continue Hermione's comment. Hermione and Harry and Ron shoot Malfoy a look except Hermione's looked as if she was about to laugh. Malfoy sticks his hands in his pockets and slowly walks away as Ron and Harry laugh, Hermione quietly slips away and catches up to Malfoy.

She slowly slinks behind him hoping that he doesn't notice, she quietly hides behind trees so that she is not seen. Malfoy walks alone for a while and ends up deep in the forest, he sits on a rock. Hermione creeps up slowly behind him; he turns his head to the side ever so slightly. "What do you want Mudblood?" Says Malfoy in a slow depressing voice. "I would like to speak with you Draco" says Hermione as she slowly walks up, she kneels in front of him looking up. His head is looking down at his lap. "Why have you followed me? Honestly?! Yeah I get it your with Ron, no need to explain it further" says Malfoy with an annoyed tone in his voice as he looks at her with gazing sad eyes. "What?! Who told you that? I'm not with Ron, yes were friends but nothing more, why did you think that's why I came?" says Hermione in the most questioning look. Malfoy tilts his head to the left ever so slightly, "Well you guys are hanging a lot together and I don't know? I just assumed that you were together considering I know he does like you" says Malfoy still tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Well he does like me yes, but I am not sure about any of it because I`ve been feeling these feelings for someone else lately…" says Hermione in a slow tone. Malfoy looks up surprised by Hermione`s comment, he asks slightly "who?" . Hermione looks up at him a bit embarrassed, "Well….." She starts "Actually, I suppose you`ll laugh about this but I think you" Says Hermione finishing her sentence.

Malfoy looks very surprised, his mouth drops open a bit as if he was about to say something then he closes it and sits there stunned. "Wow….. Well I never could have guessed… hum well this is a surprise" Says Malfoy stuttering on his words. ``Ha-ha well I suppose yeah, it's a surprise to me too" says Hermione smiling.

Malfoy smiles back at her and slides down and sits next to her, he takes off his jacket for them to sit on. "So, is that the only reason you followed me Granger? "Asks Malfoy with sarcasm in his voice.""Maybe, why do you ask? "Says Hermione almost mocking Malfoy.

They stare at each other, smiling like crazy. Malfoy moves hair from in front of her eyes, he moves in on her slowly, and they kiss passionately. Hermione pulls away slowly and she's smiling like crazy. "That was unexpected…. "She says slowly. "Yeah it was… "Malfoy says.

Then out of nowhere Hermione launches herself on top of him and kisses him deeply. "Now that's how you do it by surprise" Hermione says winking at Malfoy. He sits there stunned and then laughs, "I`ll keep that in mind Granger" He says smiling.

Malfoy hugs Hermione and starts to tear up a little bit, "What's wrong Darling?" asks Hermione overly concerned. "It's just that like we like each other, but if we got together we would have to hide it and I don't want to have to do that" says Malfoy wiping a few tears away.

"Well maybe so, but perhaps it would be worth it? Or maybe we should run it slow?" asks Hermione in a slow tone, she's trying to help calm Malfoy down. "Maybe, but I guarantee that I'll be longing for you" says Malfoy as he begins to calm down. Hermione looks at him with upset eyes, he looks away. "It will be alright" Hermione says and hugs Malfoy. He looks up and smiles, Hermione stands up and takes his hand as they begin to walk back to Hogwarts. Malfoy grabs Hermione's hand and she looks at him and smiles then he smiles back.

They end up running into Harry and Ron down by Hagrid's hut, they see them and their mouths and eyes open wider than ever. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!" Yells Ron at the top of his lungs. Harry just sits there trying to process what he is seeing.


	2. The Sorrow Starts

"Well, uhm haha" says Hermione stuttering on her words. Draco turns to Hermione, with his back turned to Harry and Ron. "Just let me deal with this all right darling?" Says Draco with longing eyes. She shakes her head slowly and begins to walk away, Harry sits there still shocked as Ron try's to follow her.

Draco grabs Ron by the arm and pulls him back, "All right that's enough, she's heard enough from you two as it is! Will you give her a bloody break?!" Yells Draco almost at the top of his lungs. "Why should I listen to you? You bloody idiot!" Yells Ron back the same pace as Draco. Draco slowly starts pacing then stares Ron right in the eyes, "Because I said so" in a low voice then walks away.

"What just happened here?" asks Harry with a very confused look on his face. "I think there's something going on in between Hermione and Draco" says Ron in a deep voice, then his voice cracks. Harry laughs as he falls on his back trying to process yet again what Ron is trying to say because he could hardly believe Ron would ever say such a thing. "You're kidding me right?" says Harry trying to stop laughing. "Harry! I am being serious! Oh my- Would you stop laughing!" Ron says stuttering on his words. "Wait, you sounds serious. What the hell is going on here?" says Harry. Ron's face glows bright red "EXACTLY WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THIS WHOLE GOD DAMN TIME YOU IDIOT!" yells Ron at the top of his lungs. "Ooooooooooooooh" says Harry almost laughing again. "God dammit Harry you blabbering idiot" Says Ron face palming, "Hey! Since when was I the idiot weasel bee" says Harry laughing. "Ok now you sounds like Malfoy Potter" Ron says laughing as well. They begin to walk back to the castle laughing, while making fun of Draco.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Hermione!" says Draco catching up to her, "Oh hey, what's up?" says Hermione. Their walking alone down a hallway. Hermione liked walking down this hallway because no one ever really goes down there, because of Peaves. They continuously keep walking down the hall slowly, Malfoy slips his hand into Hermione's. She looks up and smiles, "You look very beautiful today" says Draco with a smile.

"Thank you Draco" says Hermione smiling back. And then Draco out of nowhere pulls Hermione behind the wall and kisses her deeply. His lips are soft and perfect against hers. "Wow, that was unexpected" says Hermione smiling. "Yeah well, I didn't really expect that myself either to be honest." Says Draco. They sit down, considering they don't have classes the rest of the day. Hermione leans her head on Draco's shoulder, He looks down and smiles. Hermione puts her hand onto his cheek, she slowly leans in and kisses him. Out of nowhere, he grabs her by the head and keeps her there. They begin to make out, he slowly slips his tongue into her mouth, and she does the same. He moves one hand to her hip, and strings his fingers through her hair. She smiles a little bit, which ends up making him smile as well. He pulls away slowly and he looks her in the eyes, "better?" He asks with longing eyes. "Better" Hermione says smiling staring back at him.

"You know what?" He says, "What?" She asks. "You have beautiful eyes" Draco says smiling. She giggles and looks away smiling. "What?" Draco asks her. "You're being insecure aren't you?" Says Draco, "No I'm not, I'm just not use to all this attention. Especially you!" says Hermione. "Well get used to it bunny, because guess what? I'm not going anywhere" says Draco with a sly smile. They both sit their laughing and smiling, then he reaches for her hand and holds it, as he entwines his fingers in hers. She jumps onto is lap and starts kissing him, he slowly slips his tongue into her mouth, as then she does the same.


	3. Misfortunate's

_**(Meanwhile back in the common room) **_

Ron is cussing about Hermione and Draco, "I am getting really worried about Hermione" He says as he continues pacing back and forth. "Like, he isn't even her type and she's way to good-"

"Hold on, wait just a bloody second, you mean to tell me that your any better for Hermione?" says Harry in shock,

Harry starts hanging his head to the left as Ron stares at him. Ronald's expression turns angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ronald yells at the top of his lungs, they began getting in each other's faces. Harry pushes him back; He falls onto the chair that was sitting behind him.

"What's going on down here?" a squeaky voice peeps up from the edge of the bottom of the stair case, it was Neville Long bottom. He slowly emerges from behind the corner; the shyest look consumed his face. "Oh, Neville, we didn't know you were there. Sorry" Harry speaks slowly with sorrow in his voice. Ron's face begins to darken, he began screaming

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG YOU NOSY RAT?! HERMIONE'S FUCKING DRACO!" Neville sit's there in utter shock, both their mouths drop wide open and eyes grow wide. Ronald slowly back away and runs out of the common room to the bathrooms.

"What the hell just happened here?" Seamus says from the entry way "What the hell's up with Ron?" he gives an odd confused look, he tilts then scratches his head. The room is completely silent, Harry gives no response.

"Let me guess, Ron thinks that Hermione has betrayed him, even though they aren't even together and Ron feels like he is entirely and utterly fucked" Seamus says with a still very confused look upon his face. The room had seemed to have gone dark; Neville shuffles over to the fire pit and tries to start the fire. He sits there staring at the fire glowing around the beautifully old and gorgeously decorated room, full of red and gold.

"And just how did you come to predict that?" says Harry with a suspicious look upon his face, "Well you guys were yelling and I could hear you down the hallway, that kind of gave it away" Seamus says laughing

"Oh" Harry said as he sits down on the couch, right above where Neville was seated. Seamus sits down next to Harry "Hey, Harry it'll be all right. No offense but I think Ron's taking this a bit too far" Seamus says looking away, deep into the fire.

"I can agree with you there Seamus but Ron's my friend and I hate Draco as well and I'm still confused about why Hermione's hanging around him. It just seems odd that's all" Harry says looking over at the fire as well, he feels despair for him, Neville not knowing ever what's going on.

"Yeah I can agree with that, so then let's find out then" Seamus says with a creeping grin as he stares Harry in the eyes. Harry nods and they get up and set off to find Ronald, Neville continues to stare at the fire.

_**(Back in the Hallway)**_

"My dad had been bitten twice by this one kid, it was the most hilarious this that I have seen in a long time" Hermione says laughing hard, Draco laughs as well. "Well, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Well for a good reason so thank you" Malfoy says smiling deeply, admiring those beautiful brown eyes staring back at him.

Malfoy slowly leans in and lightly kisses Hermione again, he pulls her into an embrace and she accepts his offer. She leans in on him as they continue to kiss, Draco slowly but suddenly flicks his tongue against her teeth, asking for entry. Granted. They explore each other's mouths, Draco was sure that he tasted virgin. He stands up and leads her down the hallway to an old room, not to messy either. Hermione smiles and giggles, "What are we doing here?" Hermione begins laughing; she begins to walk around the room, it's really dark and was hard to see. Suddenly she trips over something on the floor and falls onto the floor. Draco hadn't noticed that she had fallen and trips over her landing square on top of her.

"Ow… What the-"Draco stares down at Hermione, he sees her staring at something and her eyes go wide, as then she screams. They both sit up frantically and stare. They stare at what seems to be a body; Draco slowly moves towards it and moved its head slightly to the right as so he can see its face.

"Oh my god" Draco says as he slowly backs up, "it's Ron" Hermione squeaks. Hermione slowly leans in and places her fingers near his jugular. "There's a pulse but he's as cold as ice" she speaks slowly then staring up at Draco who was still standing there almost completely stunned.

"He's covered in b-b-blood" Hermione says stuttering and shuttering, Hermione is petrified from what she is seeing. Not really too sure wither to believe if it's true or not. "Well, the real question is… how he ended up here?" says Draco kneeling in next to Hermione and places his hand on the small of her back.

"We never seen anyone pass us did we?" she looks at Draco with a questioning look.

"No I don't think so" He returns the look.

Tears slowly begin to fall from Hermione's eyes and she looks away almost as if she was embarrassed even though this was the second time crying in front of him. "There's no need to look away Hermione" he says moving his hand to her chin and plants a small kiss on her lips which makes her smile and blush.

"All right, I'll pick him up and you get the door" Draco says picking up Ron in the "Just Married Brides Position" and begins to walk towards the door which had slammed shut when they had fallen, Hermione follows behind him.

They keep walking until they reach Professor McGonagall's office, she stands up in surprise to see such a pair together and then her eyes widen and she runs over to where Hermione and Draco were standing. "What happened here?!" McGonagall almost yells in fright and anger.

"Well, let's just say that it's a very long story" Draco says before Hermione has the chance to speak up.

"Then get moving on it!" McGonagall says as she calls the infirmary to come and get Ron. Draco steps forward and in front of Hermione so that she was out of view. "We were upstairs in the hallway hum… talking and we stumbled across an old classroom of some sort I suppose and we found him there" Draco says lightly.

_**(End of Chapter 3, Misfortunate's. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, please review it would be much appreciated) **_


End file.
